Sonic.exe
'''Sonic. exe '''referred commonly as '''Evil Sonic '''is the main antagonist of the Sonic.exe vs. Baldi and the videos relating to his name a bit of a main protagonist in Sonic.exe vs Micheal and Jason. He is the sadistic Demon recreated by Slenderman in the form of Sonic the Hedgehog. The demon was released from Sonic, than began threatening to kill everyone and to destroy all worlds, including Minecraft. He even alternated Baldi's schoolhouse full illusions and mastering sharpshooting and sound. Forms Baldi (Evil Schoolhouse) Sonic.exe got in to Baldi's school and began alternating and toying with it before Baldi got there. Baldi entered the school alone to face Sonic.exe. Baldi came across a picture of himself with full glowing eyes and physiche. There was also a word that said "Education and Dying". Baldi comes across the red eyed version of himself. But his iris and pupils were only red, and his voice was a ghastly but sounded like Baldi. The evil version of Baldi had the same demeanour as Baldi. But threatened if he gets all the seven notebooks he lives, indicating the evil Baldi and his gang will kill him if he doesn't. Which he indicated he will kill Baldi if not finding the notebooks. Baldi was set off to weird start. Evil Baldi bounced off laughing mediumized maniac level. Baldi found knocking. Baldi finds a notebook but with blood on it, possibly from Sonic.exe. The evil Baldi pops up and challenges Baldi with math problems. After a question "6+6 is 12". Baldi makes a pun and begins attacking maniacally at the evil Baldi on the notebook. After the fight ends with the illusion Baldi on the ground. Baldi tries to see what evil Baldi looks like before he gets killed. But the Baldi dissappears. Then the laugh of Sonic.exe goes loud and startles Baldi. Meaning the evil Baldi was Sonic.exe toying with Baldi. Then Baldi hears music, it was Playtime but as he saw her eyes were like sonic.exe's. But then he saw in a mirror next to them that it wasn't Playtime, it was SONIC.EXE! So Baldi pretended that it was Playtime by saying he was fasinated by her new jump rope. But soon he was going to hit her but it seemed as though Sonic wasn't fooled, so he turned back into himself and punched Baldi across the passage. Scared, Baldi tried to run away from the shitty Demon, but then that devil made the passage turn into all sorts of Minecraft blocks. Baldi was now outraged, so he made himself tiny he can get into a notebook. Sonic.Exe looks in a classroom and calls Baldi but then he finds a notebook blood obviously and opened it. He found Baldi in it and Baldi made a fake deal that if Sonic.exe gets all 3 questions right, he could get his ruler, and of course Sonic agreed. Baldi asked Sonic.exe what was 1991 - 1. Sonic got it right, then Baldi asked what was 7 x 8, Sonic answered: 78 lol. Then Baldi flew away and came back to hit Sonic.exe. But Sonic wasn't scared and he took out HIS weapon and stabbed Baldi. But Baldi woke up and realized it was dream. But then, Sonic.exe came and Baldi hid behind the desk Sonic.exe saw him. Sonic went behind the desk and sang a remake of the incy wincy spider [ ''"The incy bincy Baldi went right around the desk"] ''and stepped on Baldi. And Baldi woke up yet once again and tried to get back to the portal. Sadly principle sent him to detention and blocked the door. FRIENDS Playtime.exe Principle of the Thing.Exe GOTTA SWEEP.exe First Prize.exe It's A Bully.exe Baldi.exe ENEMIES Sonic the hedgehog Baldi Steve Micheal Jason A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z